What We Become/Issue 45
Loud footsteps we're heard echoing down the street. Zombies wandered aimlessly around trying to pinpoint the sound of the footsteps but they we're easily dispatched. Adam couldn't stop thinking about yesterday as he slashed a zombie down to the ground and unmercifully stomped it's head in. As he continued walking down the street, he kept thinking about Melanie. He felt like he had truly found someone special in this ugly world. Funny how fast things change, and how desperate this world truly makes people. "This is it" Frank says from beside him. Adam and Frank inch closer to the fenced in factory. Several cars are wildly misplaced throughout the parking lot. This only fuels Adam's anger even more, because the ones to escape made it back. "So this where Dwight and his group of assholes have been hiding out?" Adam asks. "Yeah, this is also where I spent a month and a half in captivity because of that asshole, doing his bidding" Frank says through clenched teeth. His fists tighten in anger. Adam nods. "I don't think I ever said it, but I'm sorry about Samuel and Autumn". Frank looks down at the ground with a look of sorrow on his face. "Thank you. I'm sorry about Melanie". Adam nods and stares at the ground as well. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a grenade. The group had found them during their scavenging hunt to the police station. Adam twirled it in his hands and looked at the factory. It was untouched. A cold breeze flew through the air that caused Adam to shiver for a moment, it had to be getting closer to October. He lost track of time, when Dwight's group appeared again it was around September 4th? He didn't know, but it had been two weeks since then. Frank pulls out a grenade from his pocket as well. "Let's give these assholes a good going away present for everything they've done" Adam nods and the two launch their grenades over the fence. Both of them fly through an individual window and two loud explosions are heard as the front of the building collapses in a wave of smoke and fire. "Come'on let's get out of here" Adam says. The two pick up their assault rifles and run down the street. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night, Adam sat on lookout on top of the van. His mind kept wandering back to that ordeal yesterday and the days before and what could've been done differently. He looked out at the dark highway and saw a lone zombie moving towards him. It had blonde hair, it was a woman. Melanie. ' '"No Adam, goddamn it. It's not her, you're just seeing things" he tells himself. "Don't be so goddamn stupid". He attaches the silencer to his gun and aims it at the zombies head and takes a shot. The bullet flies right through it's head and falls to the ground. Adam sits in silence for a few more minutes until the van door opens and Morgan walks out. "Alright man, it's my turn" Morgan yawns while rubbing his eyes. "It's all good Morgan. I'll keep watch the rest of the night, I'm not that tired" Adam replies. Morgan gives him a dumbfounded look. "Are you serious Adam? Bro, the sags under your eyes are freaking huge". Adam rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Yeah right, thanks" Morgan puts his hand out. "Give me the gun and get some rest dude" Adam hops off the car and hands the gun to Morgan. He walks inside the van and gets in a spot near the back of the van. He see's Lilly staring at the roof with red puffy eyes. "Oh, hey. Having trouble sleeping?" "Yeah I can't stop thinking about yesterday. How thing's got all messed up" "Don't think about it Lilly. You'll only make things worse if you think about it. Think about tomorrow and how much more safer we will be". Lilly's frown turns into a slight smile. "I am. I can't stop thinking about tomorrow and all the endless possibilities of what our lives will be like once we're out there. Hopefully things can only get better from here on out". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The next morning, the car blazes down the open country road. Around 10 farms are passed every 2 miles. The vast amount of country land is beautiful. More beautiful then anything that has been seen in the past while. The group is around a hour outside of Ottawa. They pull into Carleton Place, a small town located outside of Ottawa in the wide open land. Adam stops the car in a nearby parking lot of a Wal-Mart. He opens the car door and steps outside. "Alright guys, you know the deal. Scavenge the Wal-Mart for whatever supplies we can find then we're out of here" Adam tells the group. Adam, Morgan, Lilly, Jack and Karen walk towards the food section of the Wal-Mart while Harold and Frank walk towards the other end of the store for clothes, medical supplies and other things. The store was mostly empty. Only a few cans of things here and there. "Hey I found another one!" Jack yells happily. ''' '''He ran over to Adam and handed him the can. "Nice find Jack". The group continues walking all over then store. Adam finds the employees lounge room. He opens up the door and looks inside. He see's a matress on the ground with sheets sprawled out and several cans lying everywhere. He walks over to bag on the ground. He opens it up and finds a cell phone that appears to still battery power left on it. ' '"Strange...I remember Jeff having the same phone" Adam says to himself as he remembers his brother Jeff. They hadn't talked often in the last few years with Jeff preparing some business venture out in Nova Scotia. Adam flips through the phone photos and finds one of himself on there. Other pictures show his brother, his mother, his father and his fiancee Heather. "No way...it can't...it can't be" Adam's thoughts are interrupted as gunshots fire out. BLAM! BLAM! Adam drops the phone and races out the back room and down a few aisles. He stops near the front of the store where he see's someone who he never thought he'd ever see again. Standing there with a Glock 17 in his hands, pointing it at Harold, Frank, Lilly, Jack and Karen is his younger brother, Jeff. Morgan is nowhere in sight. "Who the hell are you people?" Jeff asks. "JEFF!" Adam yells. The man turns around to look at Adam. His eyes go wide when he looks at Adam. "A-Adam?" he stutters. "Jeff. Little bro, holy shit I can't believe your alive. I thought I'd never see you again. You we're Nova Scotia weren't you?" Jeff slowly nods. He walks over and the two brothers embrace in a hug. "Holy fuck man, what are the chances?" Jeff asks. Everyone watches the embrace with shock. They can't believe that is really happening. But some how, the group has come across Adam's younger brother. Morgan comes running around the corner and stops in shock when he see's the man standing beside Adam. "Jeff? Jeff Greene? I'm not seeing shit, am I?" Jeff laughs. "Long time no see Morgan" "What the fuck is going on here?" Frank questions. Everyone throws a questioning glance at Frank. Frank merely stares at Jeff and Adam with confusion. "Is this guy really you're brother?" "Yeah, he's coming with us". "He was just pointing a gun at us!" Frank says back. "I don't care. You would've done the same, he's my brother and I say he's coming with us" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group continues to scavenge the store for supplies. Adam and Jeff walk down an aisle and grab more canned goods. "So dude, how the fuck did make it here to Ontario?" Adam asks, curious over how his brother ended up in Carleton Place. "Long story man, maybe I should save it for another time. To be honest, I went through a lot of crazy shit on my way over. I ran into a lot of crazy people, biters and fucked up situations. I also...I killed a man" Jeff says with regret in his voice. Adam doesn't seem disturbed by this revelation. "Don't worry about it bro, I killed a few men to be honest. It was self defense and by defending these people, my friends and family". "You're family?" asks Jeff with amusement. "Yeah, after you've traveled with these people for so long you grow attached them". Jeff nods. "Mom texted me 7 months ago when all this happened. I know Dad got bit and came down with the fever. You don't need to tell me, I already know he's dead. But what I do have to know is what happened to Mom?" Adam looks down with sorrow. "Same thing that happened to Dad. Except it was Dad that got her. Same thing with...Heather". Jeff drops his mouth down in shock. "What? No fucking way..." "Yeah Dad bit mom like a fucking wild animal. Heather as you know, was pregnant. She couldn't run very far before Dad got her as well..." "Oh my god..." "I went on a supply run when it happened" Adam says in between tears. "When I came back, you wouldn't believe the horror scene I stumbled upon and then I put them all down myself. I made quick and fast so they wouldn't suffer anymore pain". "I'm sorry, you had go through that bro. I don't think I could ever put down mom and dad". "Trust me it wasn't easy. We're going to be in this store for a while, so I would like to hear your story of how you got here". "Alright well anyways, when this all happened..." 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jack Marsh' *'Lilly' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Harold' *'Jeff Greene' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #46.' Category:Issues